ichigo the shinobi
by huco mundo
Summary: Ichigo dies afte final getsuga as reward from soul king his conscioness is born in naruto world Summary sucks but 1st story I wrote


Ichigo stood facing the man responsible for sending the hollow to attack his family and for rukias attempted exocution who at this very moment was trying to destroy his hometown and kill all its inhabitants. This mad man was non other than Souske Aizen . Whom at that moment looked nothing like his original self having evolved (via hogyoku) into an monster resembling a butterfly with the body of a man and a black mask on its face.

"Aizen lets end this already. All this rambling you do . Well im sick of it. So prepare yourself. Ill show you my final getsuga tensho." he then swing his sword from his side so he is pointing it directly at his opponent .when suddenly a bright blue light pillar erupts from our young hero as it engulfsthe surrounding area. the light slowly fades and the last flicker s from blue to black aand take the form of of flames slowy flickering and our hero visably changed by the power he wields he now stands with long black hair falling down his back with blood red irises. bandages covering the majoriy of his body leaving his left arm uncovered but with black tattoos lining his arm. The bandiges cover his lower face .

Ichigo formed a blade out of the flickerin spiritual energy he was emiting held it above his head and mutterd one final attack _**Mugetsu...**_

Alarge blackwave of energy bisected aizen in two and filled the sky in darkness splitting mountains and scring the earth as far as the eye could see. when it faded azein was dead and the hogyoku destroyed . "it's over and know I can leave in peace" as he spoke the bandages crumbled and his hair returned to it usual bright orange he fell to his knees stagering for breath. Kiske showed up and saw aizen dead he was in a word shocked he had not expexted the sege no getsu tensho to kill izen just weaken him so he could be his eyes settled on his protoge stagerig for breath he lowerd himself to the ground to see him."Im sorry it had to come to this ichigo but it seems your riatsu is already dissapearing we should get you back to your body soon."

"hahaha"ichigo chuckled sadly" sorry gete boshi but looks like the end for me the price for that last attack was not just my powers butt my life. " uraharas face took a smber expression at this.

" im truly sorry ichigo that you had to go through all this over my mistkes."urahara looked down at the ground a lone tear finding its way down his face as he spoke.

"it's not your fault hat and clogs and I have no regrets I fulfilled my goal to protect those important to me . Just do me one thing promise me you will look out for karin and yuzu for me. And can you tell everyone thanks for bieng there for me and I love them all . " As he finished his feet began to turn to reshi and float away

"of course anythink for my favourite student. "

"I was your only student hahaha good bye and thank you Kiske."Ichigo replied in a somber voice tears faling down his cheek as he finally fadded away.

 **Scene change :Elemental nation hidden leaf village a week before ninetails attack**

A child was bieng born with a orange hair his parents name him ichigo kurosaki and as he is handed to his mother for the first time through an open window blows a whisp of what looks to be glowing blue dust wich falls and rest on the baby . It then glows bieng absorbed in to the baby as this happens the nurses and parent sit in a shocked silence as to what just happend.

'what just hapend I thaught I was meant to be dead' thaught ichigo he opend his eyes to find he was in a room full of strangers. ' **you died and have been reincarnated to a new world I have alowed for you tou keep your memories as a thank you for the work you did in my brothers world'came a loud deep voice (abit like the voice of draig in high school dxd) .**

'Who are you?'

 **'Im the god of this world known by many names you stopped an attempt on life of my brother the soul king'**

'So these people are my parents? '

 **'Correct. The things you should know is there are no pluses , hollows or shigami here only me who is refered to as The Shinigami . But there are the tailed beast bings of great power there are nine and each can only be stopped by sealing them inside the living. I shall leave you now to liveyour new life.'**

 _ **To be cotinued...**_


End file.
